Il faudrait ne jamais grandire
by larissita
Summary: Lors de la chute de Byzance, Grèce vas vivre avec l'Empire Ottoman. C'est étrange comment les choses ont changés... même tes sentiments Tu te fais des idées si tu pense un jour avoir été quelqu'un de bien Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi pourrais en savoir!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Je sais que je ne devrais vraiment pas commencer une autre fic surtout que je ne peux même pas vous promettre de la finir! Mais que voulez-vous!**

* * *

_«Tu es fou, petit, il faudrait ne jamais grandir.»_

Jean Anouilh

* * *

L'Empire Ottoman entra dans la salle de cette qu'il avait connu il y a très longtemps. Dans le centre de cette salle se trouvait celui qui 'avait un jour élevé. Il se retrouva à être triste pour cet empire qui allait chuter, pour celui qui avait été comme un père. Dans cette pièce, dans les bras de l'autre empire, se trouvait un enfant, une autre nation, Grèce. Sadik s'avança alors que l'empire Byzantin murmurait à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Avec un respect peu courant pour lui, Sadik attendit que son ancien mentor finisse ces murmures. L'enfant dans les bras de l'autre avait les larmes aux yeux mais refusait de les laisser couler.

-Sadik, prend bien soin d'Héraclès…

Vas avec lui, ne te retourne pas Héraclès, tout vas bien aller…

Le turque hocha la tête et tendit la main vers l'enfant qui, malgré son envie de rester dans les bras qu'il avait toujours connu, bougea. Byzantin avait remplacés sa mère quand celle-ci était partie avec tous les anciens. Pourtant son «père» lui avait toujours dit que ce jour arriverait, tous les grands empires chutaient…

Le turque s'avança vers le petit et lui prit doucement la main pour l'amener à l'extérieur de la pièce. À l'intérieur de la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter ils entendirent le bruit d'une lame qui fend l'air puis un corps qui tombe. Bien malgré lui, le garçon lâcha la main de Sadik et s'effondra sur le sol en larmes. Le turque le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire, avant de le prendre dans ces bras avec tendresse.

Sadik aussi avait envie de pleurer, mais il avait reçu des ordres et il les suivrait. Il partit au dehors de la ville pour aller dans un très grand château typiquement Islamique. Quand il arriva là-bas, il envoya rapidement pour qu'une chambre soit préparée. Les serviteurs en choisirent une chambre juste devant la sienne. Le Turc alla doucement déposer le petit corps qui s'était endormis en larmes contre lui.

Devant le visage maintenant paisible de l'enfant, le brun sourit avec douceur avant de le couvrir et de sortir de la chambre. Il alla quelques portes plus loin où il toqua avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un adolescent, alors que le grec semblait avoir 9 ans, celui devant lui semblait en avoir au moins 14. Sadik sourit en voyant le sourire gêné accompagné d'une pâle rougeur au niveau des joues du plus jeune.

-Comment as-tu Gupta?

-Je vais bien et vous?

-Tout va bien, je suis revenu avec un nouvel pays, je voudrais que tu l'aide un peu à s'adapter. Ça m'enlèverait du poids des épaules et je saurais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains.

-Bien sûr!

Le dit Gupta, Égypte, rougit un peu plus en voyant le turc lui demander son aide. La rougeur de ces joues s'enflamma lorsque Sadik lui posa un baiser sur le front en lui disant merci. Il lui dit par la suite qu'il devait aller s'occuper de quelques papiers et qu'ils se reverraient au souper. Gupta resta dans le seuil de sa porte, le cœur battant trop vite et le visage rougit.

L'égyptien finit par se réveiller de ses fantaisies un peu honteuses et alla dans la chambre de l'autre pays se trouvant sous le toit de l'empire Ottoman. Il toqua à son tour mais ne recevant pas de réponse il ouvrit la porte et s'avança à l'intérieur, le garçon était enroulé dans les couvertures, pourtant la respiration trop rapide et pas assez profonde laissa savoir à l'égyptien que le grec ne dormait pas.

-Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant de dormir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Sadik veut que je t'aide un peu à t'habituer à la demeure, aux gens…

-Pourquoi il te dirait de m'aider? Pourquoi tu l'écouterais?

Gupta rougit à nouveaux, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le plus jeune lui pose des questions. Après que l'empire Ottoman soit arrivé sur son territoire et qu'il l'ait pris, Sadik avait été plus que gentil avec lui. Beaucoup d'autres nations auraient esclavagés les nations qu'elles gagnent, mais lui ne l'avait pas fait. Après quelques temps, Gupta avait commencé à passer du temps avec le turc. Un matin il s'était tout simplement rendu compte que l'autre homme ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Pendant que l'égyptien se perdait de nouveaux dans ces pensées, le grec le fixait avant de se lever. Gupta sortit de son esprit et sourit au plus jeune le laissant sans réponse. Gupta fit tout simplement sorti le grec de sa chambre et l'amena dans les couloirs, le repas serait bientôt servit. La cloche du repas sonna alors qu'ils atteignaient la grande salle à manger.

Celle-ci était richement décorée et des pans de soie étaient accrochés aux murs. Une grande table base se trouvait dans le milieu de la pièce. Des coussins se trouvaient tout autour et des plats étaient posés, remplis de victuailles, vers le milieu de la table. Devant chaque coussin se trouvait un plat vide que chacun pouvait remplir à son envie. Des plantes chaudes et exotiques se trouvaient un peu partout dans la pièce, proche des murs. La salle était éclairée par des grandes lampes à l'huile toutes joliment colorées un peu partout.

Quelques personnes étaient déjà assisses attendant quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Avant que les deux jeunes n'aient eu le temps d'avancer un rire doux sonna derrière eux. Sadik se trouvait derrière eux et les pris pas la main pour les faire avancer. Le turc s'assit à la tête de la table alors qu'il s'assoyait Héraclès à sa gauche et Gupta à sa droite. Gupta avait les joues rouges au contact de la main du plus vieux. Il s'assit et poussa même son coussin plus proche de la tête de table, tentant de s'approcher de l'Ottoman qui souriait en attendant que le reste des invités prennent leur place.

Héraclès boudait légèrement, la nourriture sur les plats de milieu ne lui était pas familière et il avait faim! En voyant le regard que le grec lançait à la nourriture, le turc fit un mouvement de la main à une servante et lui murmura quelque chose. Avant que tous ne soient assis, d'autres plats furent déposés devant le grec. Héraclès regarda avec des grands yeux surpris, Sadik sourit en voyant le garçon émerveillé devant les plats typiques de sa nation. Le Turc Ottoman prit la parole quand tous furent assis, il dit quelques mots de bienvenue avant de commencer à manger, vite suivis par les autres gens de la salle.

Pendant tout le repas, Sadik parla à tout le monde ayant même des petits gestes tendres envers Gupta qui se trouva à rougir à chaque fois. Héraclès regardait doucement, presque en cachette le Turc qui, chaque fois qu'il captait le regard du plus jeune, souriait.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'ai plein de travaux à faire et tout ce que je fais c'est écrire des chapitres…. Je suis dans la merde…. Enfin bon… Bonne lecture de toute façon! Le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire sur le Canada devrait pas être très long… peut-être même avant celui-ci XP**

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Héraclès était arrivé dans la maison du Turc. Il avait eu le temps d'explorer l'endroit et s'était trouvé à aimer sa nouvelle liberté, il n'avait jamais aimé travailler mais vers la fin, Byzance n'avait pas eu d'autre choix puisqu'il n'avait plus la force. L'Empire Ottoman prenait tout en charge et Héraclès, pour la première fois de sa vie, se sentait comme un enfant normal. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de voir l'autre jeune. Gupta passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque ou enfermé dans sa chambre. Quand l'adolescent sortait, c'était pour parler au plus vieux la plus part des fois. En entendant un cognement à la porte de sa chambre, Héraclès alla l'ouvrir. Le maître des lieux se tenait devant le cadre de la porte.

-Hey petit! Je dois aller dans le Souk, tu veux m'accompagner? Ça ne sera pas très long, et je te donnerais peut-être quelque chose en échange.

-…

-Allez gamin! Sortir un peu vas te faire du bien!

Héraclès soupira avant de hocher la tête, il savait que l'autre homme ne le laisserait pas en paix. Sadik sourit heureux, Gupta était souvent trop silencieux pour son goût. Le Turc pris la main du plus jeune et l'entraîna avec lui au dehors.

La ville était magnifique, pleine de couleurs et de bâtiments très hauts et beaux. Le Grec regardait partout, des grand yeux émerveillés, c'était si différent de chez lui. Le plus vieux le regardait, heureux de voir l'enfant curieux. Alors que les deux se promenaient dans le marché de la ville, Sadik remarqua que le regard du plus jeune était retenu par quelque chose. De l'autre côté de l'allée se trouvait un homme avec une boîte de chatons et qui les vendait. Sadik rigola silencieusement avant d'amener l'enfant près du vendeur. Héraclès ouvrit grand les yeux d'envie puis leva la tête vers le plus vieux, demandant la permission. Au hochement de tête, le Grec pointa timidement un chaton blanc dans le coin de la boîte. Le Turc parla avec le vendeur un instant avant de lui donner quelques pièces et de prendre le chaton. Il donna par la suite le chaton au garçon qui souriait, gêné par le cadeau donné. Quand Sadik eu finit de faire des commandes dans le marché, lui et Héraclès rentrèrent à la maison. Héraclès sautillait de bonheur et grattait derrière les oreilles de son nouveau chat.

-Héraclès, vas dire aux servantes que le chat est un cadeau de ma part et qu'elles devront le nourrir. Fais-y bien attention, d'accord?

-Oui monsieur…

En voyant la frimousse rougissante et gênée du plus jeune, Sadik eu un sourire un peu taquin et ne peut s'empêcher de lever le visage du Grec vers lui pour mieux regarder la rougeur sur ces pommettes avant de déposer un simple baisser sur le front, tournant l'enfant en tulipe, du moins pour la couleur. Le plus jeune avait laissé de nouveaux les yeux et se trémoussait légèrement de gêne.

-Tu devrais m'accompagner plus souvent petite Héra.

-Je… je n'ai jamais dit que tu pouvais me donner un surnom… surtout qu'Héra c'est un nom de femme!

-Mais quelque chose d'aussi joli que toi mérite un surnom.

Héraclès avait du mal à parler et il ferma donc sa bouche avant de partir en direction des cuisines pour avertir les servantes au sujet du chat. Sadik resta dans le couloir en souriant, ce gamin était vraiment trop mignon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Héraclès passa la plus part de son temps dans sa chambre enfermé à jouer avec son nouveau chaton. Quand il sortait c'était pour manger ou faire sa toilette. Ce fut Gupta, qui en remarquant son absence alla le voir. L'adolescent entra dans la chambre du plus jeune, où celui-ci était couché dans son lit et jouait avec son petit chat. Gupta s'approcha curieux, il n'avait jamais vu le chat avant.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu t'enfermes? Tu as pris un chat dehors et maintenant tu le cache de Sadik?

-Bonjour Gupta, non le chat est un cadeau de sa part.

-Étrange, il préfère les chiens aux chats, ce n'est pas son genre.

-Il me l'a donné quand on est allé au marché ensemble.

Les poings de l'Égyptien se serrèrent, il se trouva à être jaloux d'une simple sortie que l'adulte avait fait avec l'enfant. Gupta pensait qu'il aurait pu être de compagnie beaucoup plus intéressante, pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas demandé? La prochaine fois, ça serait lui qui irait avec Sadik!

-Et bien, tu devrais sans doute sortir un peu, les gens se demandent où tu es passé.

Le Grec hocha la tête avant d'aller vers la porte et d'aller quelques chambres plus loin pour aller cogner à la porte de Sadik. Ca fut un Turc, les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard un peu brumeux, qui ouvrit la porte. Héraclès le regarda un moment avec les yeux grands ouverts, l'homme ne portait pas de haut ou de voile couvrant le bas de son visage. Le Grec rougit sans trop comprendre pourquoi, alors que Gupta venait les rejoindre avec son propre visage qui devenait incroyablement rouge.

-Pourquoi vous me levez à cette heure-ci? Vous avez tous les deux du mal à dormir? Venez dormis dans mon lit si vous voulez.

Sadik prit la mais des deux enfants et avança à moitié endormis vers son lit, les amenant avec lui. Les deux suivirent timidement sans trop savoir quoi faire. Sadik se coucha entre plusieurs coussins et tira doucement les deux garçons vers lui dans le grand lit. Gupta se coucha contre l'adulte en rougissant, collant légèrement ces jambes contre celles du plus vieux. Le bras de Sadik se trouva autours de la taille de l'adolescent qui coucha sa tête contre l'épaule du Turc. Héraclès se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, de la même façon à un chat. Sadik avait posé sa main sur la tête du plus jeune et la caressait doucement. Les yeux se fermaient de plaisir et un ronronnement sortait du fond de sa gorge. Les trois mâles s'endormirent dans le lit collés les uns contre les autres.

La nuit passa tranquillement, par moments les corps bougeaient ou une des trois personnes se réveillait à moitié. Sadik fut le premier à se réveiller, il décida de garder les yeux fermés pour apprécier le reste de l'embrume du sommeil. Le Turc sentait deux corps pressés contre le sien mais ne réalisait pas vraiment que ces deux corps n'étaient habituellement pas présents. Quand l'adulte ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit Gupta qui était presque sur lui et le tenait au chaud dans le lit. Héraclès, lui, était resté une petite boule roulée contre son flanc. En voyant les deux enfants, le Turc sourit avec douceur presqu'amusé des faces qu'ils faisaient en dormant. Gupta semblait plus expressif sans son sommeil que quand il était debout. En voyant que le soleil semblait plutôt haut dans le ciel, Sadik secoua légèrement l'épaule des deux jeunes contre lui. Gupta ouvrit un œil paresseux et en voyant le Turc, il se leva d'un coup avec le visage soudainement très rouge. Héraclès, lui, poussa un petit grognement de protestation avant de s'asseoir en bâillant. Le Grec le regarda pendant un moment avant de tout simplement se coucher de nouveau.

-Allez gamin! Ce matin, on va aller au sauna et aux bains tous ensembles.

-Non je ne veux pas. Ces couvertures sont trop confortables.

-En discutant de couvertures confortables, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire dans mon lit?

-Gupta m'a dit que j'aurais dû sortir un peu plus puisque tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Et la meilleure façon de le faire est de cogner à ma porte en pleine nuit… J'ai absolument tout compris…

-Désolé d'avoir déranger Monsieur Sadik.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gupta, c'était une simple erreur. Maintenant si nous allions nous préparer pour la journée. Après manger je vous amènerais en ville.

Sadik pris le plus jeune avec son bras qui fût enroulé autours, et pris la main de l'Égyptien et les amena tous les deux en directions des saunas. Gupta était tout rouge, il allait être tout nu dans la même pièce que Sadik, Sadik qui allait être tout aussi nu. Gupta dû pincer le pont de son nez pour éviter le saignement causé par l'image mentale. Comment il allait faire une fois dans les bains?

* * *

**Je commence à travailler lundi à plein temps donc ça devrait être encore plus dur de poster des nouveaux chapitres…. **


End file.
